


Summer Wedding

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch was a romantic.





	Summer Wedding

Mitch was a romantic. Always had been, ever since the first day that Auston had met he. He lived for the tiny little romantic details. It was part of what endeared him to Auston.

And Auston should have predicted this.

He really should have.

And yet he was woken at some godawful time of the morning to the sound of the tv.

His hand fell on the empty side of the bed that Mitch usually occupied and found it empty.

With a groan he searched for his phone and found that it was as ridiculously early as he thought it was.

He hoped that Mitch was all right, it was weird that he was up now.

And Auston decided that he he should go check on him.

He slid out of bed, pulling the comforter with him. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and headed into the living room.

It was dark in there except for the tv and Auston could just make out Mitch’s silhouette.

And he could here a soft sniffling.

He approached he couch, apparently quieter than he thought he was been.

Because when he laid a hand on Mitch’s shoulder, Mitch screamed, jumping and flinging his arms up.

Kleenex’s flew everywhere.

Auston stumbled back.

“Auston? What are you doing up?” Mitch demanded.

“Checking on you! I was worried. What are you doing up?” Auston demanded back.

“I....nothing. I couldn’t sleep.” Mitch defended.

But Auston’s attention was drawn to the tv. “What are you watching?”

“Nothing!” Mitch was frantically looking for the remote.

“Is this...”

“No?” Mitch tried.

“I’m going back to bed.” Auston rolled his eyes.

Mitch watched him go, looking conflicted but the he shrugged and curled back on the couch.


End file.
